Keep Holding On
by Hiei'sRedRose
Summary: A night within Ba Sing Se in which Zuko cannot forget. Having met up with Katara, he leads her to his secret area, only to hear more from her then he really asked for. While taking her home, he is met with an unexpected person. Zutara.


Keep Holding On

A/n: Later on in this story you'll notice Katara mentions something about a spell…I'm not going into a lot of details with it but my friend Aly thought of a new thing for Zuko, and I wanted to add to it. I'll let her explain the rest if she wishes.

You're not alone

Together we'll stand

I'll be by your side

You know I'll take your hand

-Keep Holding on, Avril Lavigne 

Whatever the reason - Sokka's snores coming from the next room, or the note folded neatly under the pillow - Katara simply could not sleep. It would be another hour when she would have to awake to meet a certain someone in the town square of Ba Sing Se. She still had just enough time to fall back to sleep before she would have to awake again. But, laying there under the covers of the bed, Katara could not sleep. She'd been staring up at the ceiling of their temporary home within Ba Sing Se, just listening to Sokka's snoring from the next room. She wondered how she could sleep through the nights with Sokka's snores, and yet the thought seemed unimportant at the present moment. Another thought formed in her mind.

The note.

The neatly handwritten note from someone Katara hadn't seen since…Well she couldn't remember how long it had been that they ran into each other. But she could only guess he had been living within Ba Sing Se for about as much time as they had. Which was only a few weeks. And yet, they hadn't run into each other. So then how was it the two should cross now? How was it he knew they were there when they didn't even know he was there? Perhaps they had walked past each other on the street and Katara didn't realize it. Well, it didn't matter. The fact of the matter was Prince Zuko wanted to meet with Katara, for what reasons Katara was almost afraid to ask.

The note had specifically requested that she not tell her friends about the meeting, and that she would be safe as long as no one was following them. But Katara was still a little anxious about the whole thing. She felt just a bit uncomfortable about meeting with Zuko, especially if the two of them would be alone. But, still…There was something about the note, something that made Katara believe he wouldn't hurt her. After all, with the Dai-Li patrolling the city he would have no chance to harm her in anyway. That much, she could at least be thankful for.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there contemplating on what to do, but finally she had to force the thoughts aside, at least for a time. She climbed out of the bed, careful not to awake the blind Earthbender as she got dressed. Fixing her hair, Katara took one last look at the sleeping Earthbender before ducking out of the room, tiptoeing past the boy's room and into the living room. She looked around one last time, as if thinking this could possibly be the last time she ever got to stand in the room and then finally opened the door leading to the Unknown.

---

Nights in Ba Sing Se were often beautiful, with the stars shining down on the few that remained out after dark. The fountain in the Town Square was usually lit with dancing fires. But now, the evening clouds hung low over the town, hiding the stars and moon from onlookers. It was a night that threatened rain, and Katara could only hope this meeting would not last too long.

Approaching the Town Square, Katara noted that she was alone. She was just a few minutes early, but that didn't seem to bother her as she walked over to the fountain. The dancing fires that was usually around the fountain were not lit to add to the night. It was rare the fountain ever be lit up now, usually it was on special occasions, though before the Dai-Li as far as Katara knew - from a tale a man told earlier that week - the fountain would always be lit. The flames never died. Not unless danger was approaching, or unless someone put the flames out.

She sighed, sitting on the edge of the fountain, her eyes looking above. She hoped Zuko would hurry up. The last thing she wanted was to be in the middle of a rainstorm, even if she was a Waterbender; she preferred to watch the storms from the safety of her own home. Breaking her gaze away from the sky, Katara almost let out a shriek when she spotted a figure standing only inches away from her. She jumped up, glaring daggers at the figure. She didn't remember hearing him approach her. How could he have gotten so close to her without her knowledge?

Taking a deep breath, Katara stared at the figure. "Zuko." she said curtly.

Zuko nodded at her, though didn't say anything else.

Katara crossed her arms, looking up at the Firebender - though making sure to avoid his eyes - waiting for him to say something. When he didn't though, she glared softly at him, "What is it you want?"

Zuko shook his head, "Not here," he said. "It's not safe here." Katara raised her eyebrows at him but made no objections. Smiling softly, Zuko held out his hand to her. Katara stared at him and finally shook her head. "It's necessary, Katara. I would not ask it otherwise."

"How is it necessary?" Katara asked skeptically.

"This night is to be kept secret from the Dai-Li. It will explain why you're with a Firebender and where we're going." Zuko said calmly.

She stared at him, almost contemplating. What harm could it do? Slowly, she reached out her hand and felt his fingers lace through her fingers.

The two set off walking.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked softly.

Zuko didn't reply. He kept walking; leading the way into a part of Ba Sing Se Katara had never been to before. She'd preferred to stay by the house, at least then she couldn't get lost. "Zuko? You haven't answered my question…"

Rain began to beat down on the two of them.

"You'll see…" his voice was nearly lost in the soft rain.

---

The two of them were wandering through the rain soaked streets of a part of Ba Sing Se that seemed unfamiliar. The buildings in this part were not as nice as the buildings Katara was use to. In fact, it looked as if most of these buildings had been ruined in some storm, or battle. But, perhaps it went with the people within this part of Ba Sing Se. The fact of it was that Katara felt just a little uncomfortable about being this far from her home. She wanted to go back.

She turned to gaze on Zuko. Rain glistened in his short hair like black diamonds. The two of them were completely soaked, and yet Zuko didn't seem bothered by the matter.

Zuko paused, only for a minute which caused Katara to stop as well. She gave him a questioning look, but Zuko shook his head a fraction of an inch and continued walking. He looked just a little nervous and Katara couldn't see why.

Finally, Zuko stopped again, this time he turned to Katara and gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. She fought against him and tried to pull away.

"Don't fight me, Katara." Zuko spoke softly matching the soft rain the dropped down on the two. "My word that I will not try to bespell you tonight."

It was common knowledge, at least for Katara who knew most of Zuko's abilities by now that he had gained a new found ability. One that although he couldn't control for very long, could have an effect on anyone that dared to look into his eyes. He could choose to control them, at least for a few short minutes. It was his, well Katara didn't know what to call it, but she knew it wasn't his Firebender half.

"For tonight alone you can safely look into my eyes," Zuko said.

Katara felt herself relax in Zuko's arms. She looked up at him.

Zuko leaned closer to her, "I promise." he whispered.

He was going to kiss her, and with his arms wrapped around her, she could not escape him. She felt his lips and it was only thing Katara was reminded of silk. She tried to push away from him, feeling uncomfortable at the moment; his hands were strong, keeping her within his embrace, at least for a time.

Pulling away now, Zuko still held Katara and yet she didn't try to fight to get away from him. She rested her head on his chest, silently listening to his thundering heartbeat. "Zuko." Katara spoke softly, breaking through the teens thoughts.

"Hush," Zuko said. He let out a shuddering sigh and finally let go of Katara.

Backing away from him, Katara stared at him almost questioning him. What was that about?

"The Dai-Li…" Zuko said softly, not looking into her eyes. "They had been following us for a while…I knew I sensed something. They were going to get suspicious and it was the only thing I could do to make them leave us alone."

His eyes were focused straight ahead, at a group of trees not to far away from the two of them now.

"I'm sorry, Katara." this was beyond Zuko. He would never apologize to her, and yet she didn't say anything.

The two stood in perfect silence for a few moments and finally, Zuko held out his hand to her. He looked up, staring into her eyes again. Hesitantly, Katara took his hand again, and as they continued forward she could still feel his heartbeat on her. The two hearts seemed to be beating in perfect rhythm now.

---

They continued forward for a few more minutes, finally leading into the group of trees Zuko had been looking at moments ago. And for the remaining few minutes they spent hand-in-hand they were silent, both of them reflecting on the scene from minutes ago. Katara had to look away from him, just to hide a blush that seemed to be deepening with ever second. But as they approached a small flame, the blush slowly started to disappear. Her eyes focused on the dancing flame just up ahead. How could it be lit when it was raining?

She turned to Zuko, silently questioning him.

Zuko smiled softly, still pulling her along.

Within the safety of the forest, Katara was amazed. Amazed that it wasn't raining inside the forest. There were small gaps in the trees where it could and yet, not a single drop of rain graced the forest. Katara stared wordlessly at Zuko, almost wanting to question how that was possible. But she thought better of it and instead follow him through the trees, toward the bright flame.

It seemed like the whole evening had gone away by the time the two reached their destination.

The forest was behind them now; it had opened up to a large peace of land, though most of said land was a small lake, just big enough to cover at least half of the land. Surrounding the lake from the outside were tiki torches, all in which were lit with a dancing flame. The tiki torches went around the entire outside of the lake, leaving small gaps just enough to walk in between the two and get into the lake. The middle of the lake held what appeared to be a small bowl, just small enough to see the inside. In the middle of the bowl were groupings of candles, all of them were red or blue. Each candle was lit. The candles were lit with a blue flame and the blue candles lit with a red flame. The sky above, although it appeared it was still raining, none of the rain managed to land here. It seemed to have been shielded. But how?

"Zuko…" Katara breathed as she steppe forward. "This is…"

She trailed off when Zuko took Katara's hand and led her to the edge of the lake.

"But…Why?"

Zuko smiled, though ignored the question, at least for a time.

He left her gazing at the lake as he backed away silently. He watched her as she seemed to be to amazed by the gift. He didn't want to ruin her moment by speaking. He would have to silently wait for her to turn back toward him.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. Katara spun around to face him. She stepped closer to him, so the two of them were only inches a part, the gap between them a very small one. "This is wonderful, Zuko!" Katara exclaimed happily. "I love it so much." Zuko smiled at her, though the smile didn't last too long as Katara looked crestfallen.

"Something wrong?" he asked softly.

"I don't know…" Katara answered, "I mean after everything…With you trying to kill Aang and all, and now you're making peace with us?" she asked skeptically.

"Katara…" Zuko fell silent again as Katara held up a hand to silence him.

"I'm sorry, Zuko…It's just too…" she trailed off for a moment, "I just can't do it, Zuko. After everything that you've done to us, you think I could just fall into your arms and say how thankful I am? I can't…"

She'd broken through. It was the spell Zuko had promised he wouldn't use on her, and yet went back on such a promise and for all of that she finally broke the spell. He figured she would eventually, and he had no other choice in the matter. To make the Dai-Li believe they were together he had to bespell her, just so he would be allowed to kiss her. It was all he could do to keep the two of them safe.

"I can't do this, Zuko." Katara said softly. She turned away from him, walking back through the trees.

Now it was Zuko's turn to look crestfallen. He turned toward Katara, the flames flickering out in an instant. "Katara!" he called after her.

She stopped only long enough for him to catch up to her.

"At least let me walk you back…" Zuko said softly.

Katara hesitated, and then slowly nodded. It was the least she could do for Zuko, after the trouble he went through to make everything perfect.

---

The two walked in silence all the way back through the trees and back into the Upper Ring. By the time they got back to Katara's house, the silence was broken by Zuko. "I'm sorry, Katara…" he said softly. It seemed almost unlike him to apologize to her, and maybe this wasn't completely the Zuko she knew that was being such a gentleman. "I didn't mean-"

"I know," Katara cut across him. "And who knows," she smiled softly as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "You might end up being my Knight in Shining Armor one day."

With that, she turned and opened the door to her house, "Night Prince Zuko."

It was only after she left him standing there that Zuko raised his hand to the spot Katara kissed him. He smiled and turned away from the house. He doubted very much whether that day would come anytime soon, and yet it didn't matter to him now. He would have to worry about it another time. At the moment, he was tired and was in need of a bed.

It was only after he got halfway down the street when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't have enough time to respond to the reaction, because the instant he felt another presence behind him, all he could see was blackness. The last thought that came to his mind was _'Katara'_ and it was only then that the blackness opened up to him.

A/n: The ending didn't come out like I had planned, but it's good. Anyways, I might add more to this if I get enough people that think I should add more. I might have some more ideas for this.


End file.
